Confetti Hell
by Soapie 7
Summary: One-shot for Kurayami Angel's friend. Seamus tries to take Ara out on a romantic date.


**Kurayami Angel's Friend, whoever you are, this is for you! I hope you enjoy it! Set one month after "Quidditch Tales"**

* * *

><p>"Seamus, where are we going?" Ara said with a laugh as the taller Irish boy pulled her by the hand through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade.<p>

"On a romantic date!" He called back with an amusing grin, causing the young Gryffindor to feel suspicious.

They had been dating for only a month now, with not much alone time, due to Seamus pratting around with his friends and Ara getting drilled into studying with Hermione at all times but, the first Hogsmeade weekend avaliable, they both put their foot down to their friends and told them they would be spending it with each other. _Alone._

And Ara was stupid enough to let Seamus plan the date.

They suddenly stopped outside Madam Puttifoots and the brunette tried to supress a groan. She hated it there.

"Well?" The 16 year old boy asked brightly, slight worry in his voice.

"Er..." She faked a smile, "Sounds...fun."

Seamus sighed, "You hate it don't you?" His mood was beginning to deflate already, possibly runing their only day out together as a couple (for the foreseeable future anyway).

Ara's eyes widened in panic. A month ago, she would've laughed in his face if he took her to a place like this, call him an Irish fool and stormed off but, a lot can change in a matter of weeks and, if she saw her boyfriend upset, she automatically became upset too.

"No! No! No!" She told him, the fake smile more convincing than it was a few seconds ago, "I was honestly just a bit shocked, you know how I like..._secluded_ spots but, if it'll make you happy, I'll have a cup of coffee in the...love...place-cafe thingy-ma-bob."

Seamus' trade-marked devilish grin was plastered on his face again and, he took her hand and they entered the cafe. Only for it to be the worst date _ever_.

For one, Ara had a thing about PDA (Public Display of Affection) and, everywhere you looked (especially since it was such a small cafe) there was some random couple snogging over the tiny little pink tables.

Secondly, Seamus was slightly claustrophobic, and didn't take into account how close the tables were together. One one side of him was a random Ravenclaw elbowing him in the ribs whenever he went for a sip to drink and on the other side, a Hufflepuff accidentally kicking him in the leg whenever she shifted in her chair.

Thirdly, there was no privacy so they couldn't have cute one-to-one intimate moments like they had over meal times in the Great Hall or the Common Room whilst studying, because everyone could hear everything, even if you whispered something very softly.

And, lastly, Madam Puttifoot really knew how to put a couple off from going out with each other again. Ara was sure after the encounter with the old woman, Seamus wouldn't take her out again as the OTT of...romance(?) was too much.

And then, was the leaving part. They paid for their drinks and stood up to leave when some creepy little cupid things threw confetti on them.

Seamus hated confetti for no apparent reason, it was just one of those things what really made his skin crawl.

Ara, on the other hand, hated it when things that weren't supposed to be, went into her hair. She grimaced as she felt the pink, white and red petals fall into her thin, brown locks.

"I knew I should've listened to Harry when he told me that is the worst place to take a girl on a date." Seamus muttered as they walked around the cold village, picking off the tacky "love" crap of his shoulders and, occasionally, out of his girlfriend's hair.

"It doesn't matter, Seamus." Ara whispered, trying not to shiver, just looking down at the ground.

"It does!" He exclaimed. The couple were quite lucky it was Winter and got dark early and most people had went back to the castle, leaving them practically alone.

"Why?" She argued, not really wanting too. It was even more of a downer fighting after the worst night ever.

"Because I...because I can't take you to nice places, when I try too, I screw everything up. I've only had you for a month and I'm feeling like I'm losing you. It took me so long to get you to go out with me. Now I, now I'm messing everything up and you'll break up with me 'cause you'll think I'm just some stupid Irish loser." He ranted, slumping down on a nearby rock, his hands in his face.

The small girl slowly made his way over and bent so they were eye level. "Seamus, look at me." She ordered softly.

He didn't look up so, with a sigh, she forced his hands of his soft face and stared at him.

"You are a stupid Irish loser," She whispered, a smile on her lips, "But that's what makes you, _you_, Seamus. I love you for just that reason only. Yeah, it wasn't the best date in the world but, I predict by next week, tomorrow even, we'll be looking back and laugh. Don't let some stupid cafe ruin everything what's good...perfect even about our relationship."

And with that, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips and pulled him up.

"You love me?" Was all he whispered. Ara only blushed furiously.

"Well, I...er...you see...um..."

"I love you too." He told her and snogged her as it started slowly snowing.

And the snow, Ara and Seamus both decided, didn't bother them one bit as they kissed for what seemed like forever in the deserted streets of Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Review please**

**PANDA !**


End file.
